


lone

by celadon (celadon06)



Category: RWBY
Genre: First time writing him, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), idk - Freeform, is this considered a character study, sorry if i got whitley's personality wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celadon06/pseuds/celadon
Summary: Weiss and Whitley have a (desperately needed) talk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	lone

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy this ???? it's unfinished rn but yeah,,,, sorry for my bad writing aadsjadh

> _“Go to your room… !”_

Whitley lets out a sigh as he reaches his father’s office, replaying the events that just happened in his mind.

He wants to be snarky, to make a witty comment. But Whitley’s too tired for that now. He’s just.. vacant. He can put up an act around others, sure, that’s what he’s done his whole life, but now he just feels.. sad. 

_Is.. ‘sad’ the right way to put it?_

He doesn’t know.

To comfort himself, he sits in his father’s office, the watchful painting of a younger Jacques Schnee _(Schnee.. not Gelé, ever since he married mother for her name)_ looking down on him. 

Whitley knows his father doesn’t care about him. He learned that a long time ago. His only worth in his father’s eyes is to carry the family name, and be a businessman. Nothing else.

_So why does he feel so attached to his father? Why is he sitting in his father's office right now, when he was told to go to his room?_

Maybe it’s because he knew he was at least worth the value of business to him, getting his only outlet of attention from his (albeit abusive) father.

He didn’t really have anyone else, throughout his life. With his mother locked away, constantly drinking in her room, Winter long gone, and a rivalry between Weiss, he had no one but the watchful gaze of his father.

Whitley is stuck in the middle of two crossroads, of disliking and liking his father. 

He knows his father is bad, but he gave him worth, a sliver of attention. He knows his father doesn’t actually care about him, but why does he still concern himself with the family name? Something only his father made him care about, something only his father made seem like the defining factor of his life?

It’s like his conditioning and his emotions are two separate entities that simply.. live together. He can feel as if his father is cruel and cold, but still care about impressing him. It’s how he was meant to be.

Whitley was never taught to express his emotions. To care about being a Schnee and gain wealth was all he knew. 

So when his emotions break through his faux exterior, the exterior he tries to believe is truly him, he just kinda.. breaks.

But whatever.

Whitley’s too tired for this right now.

As he lays his head and arms crossed onto his father's desk, he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i add more chapters soon ahdhaj


End file.
